Palabras
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: -Quiero decirte algo.- Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería que hoy por fin me dirías aquello que quería escuchar desde hace seis meses que nos besamos en tu habitación? Exhale aire, temblando, esperando escuchar un te quiero.


_**Hey!**_

_Con la novedad de que me he dignado (por fin) a subir algo nuevamente en MUUUUCHO tiempo.  
_

_¿A que me han extrañado bastante? _

_Si no lo han hecho, yo si he extrañado actualizar historias solamente para ustedes._

_No quiero fastidiarlos con mis pretextos de siempre, que la universidad esto, que la tarea lo otro, ya saben para donde va mi historia de tareas interminables y noches de insomnio debido a las mismas._

_Quería actualizar una historia, no sabía cual y al final termine escribiendo este pequeño texto del día de San Valentín._

_Como ya saben, no tengo los derechos de la serie, ni de los personajes mencionados y todo esto ha sido creado por mí, para ustedes._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_**Palabras.**_

Se supondría que hoy sería un día común y corriente para los dos; dijimos que el día de San Valentín no sería gran cosa. Es más, ni siquiera planeamos algo para el día de hoy.

Por eso me desconcertó tu llamada a esta hora de la noche, las diez.

-Hola Kendall.- Por alguna razón sentí que sonabas más sombrío de lo normal; pero tres segundos después me convencí que era mi imaginación.

-Hola, Logan.- Dije intentando no esbozar una sonrisa. Falle escandalosamente; llamando la atención de mi madre sentada junto a mí en el sofá.- Espera un segundo.- Me levante del sofá y camine hacía la puerta. No dude en salir y sentarme en el único escalón que se encontraba fuera de casa.

-¿Cómo fue tu día de San Valentín?- Preguntas, discreto como siempre.

-Bastante bien. Salí con Carlos al centro comercial.

-¿Al centro comercial?

-Ya conoces a Carlos, dejo para el último día las compras de San Valentín y casi muere de un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que el regalo que tenía pensado para James ya no estaba.

-Entonces ¿Qué hicieron?- Tu voz sonó distraída, casi podría jurar que aburrida. El frio viento golpeo en mis desnudos brazos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que temblar y sujetar más fuerte el móvil.

-Buscamos por toda la tienda accesorios de moda o algo que le pudiese gustar a James. Al final Carlos se decidió por comprarle un enorme estuche con diferentes peines.- Hubo un silencio, uno de esos silencios que siempre ocurren cuando hablas por teléfono y no sabes con que sonido rellenar antes de que se vuelva incomodo o antes de que las dos personas hablen al mismo tiempo. Normalmente, siempre ocurría la segunda con nosotros al teléfono, pero esta vez no.- Creo que Carlos realmente lo quiere.

-Eso supongo.

-¿Cómo fue tu día de San Valentín?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Bastante bien, supongo.

-¿Supones? ¿Qué hiciste todo el día?

-Nada diferente a los sábados. Desperté muy temprano, me duche, desayune…- Empecé a escuchar lo misma rutina de tus sábados. Sinceramente no me importaba con tal de oír tu voz, porque sabía que esas palabras por más aburridas que fueran, estaban totalmente dirigidas para mí.

Empecé a contar los coches que pasaban del lado derecho de la calle e intentar quitarme de la cabeza el frío que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-Salí con Jett…- La rutina cambio.

-¿Qué tu qué?- Fue lo único que mi cerebro me permitió decir,

-Salí con Jett a comer.

-¿Por qué?

-Me invito a salir y acepte.- ¿Pero no pudiste aceptar hacer algo conmigo? Quise decir, pero me contuve.

-¿Y a donde fueron?- Intente sonar lo más alegre posible, pero los celos me hicieron fallar.

-Al restaurante de su padre. Se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. Y antes de que lo preguntes, también fueron otras personas, incluido James.

-Que bien…

-Kendall.

-Sí, Logan.

-Quiero decirte algo.- Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería que hoy por fin me dirías aquello que quería escuchar desde hace seis meses que nos besamos en tu habitación?

Exhale aire, temblando, esperando escuchar un te quiero.

-Esto no será fácil de decir…

-Solamente dilo.

Mire el cielo, se estaba nublando y el frío comenzaba a fortalecerse entre las calles. Aún así, me quede esperando tú respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace seis meses?

-¿Qué?- Dije. Quería escucharlo de tu voz.

-No finjas, Kendall.

-En serio, ¿que?

-Aquel beso en mi habitación…

-Oh, hablas de nuestro primer beso.- Luego de ese vinieron muchísimos más, a la sombra del árbol más lejano, del parque más lejano, a la hora más lejana de un sábado por la noche, donde nadie nos vería ni siquiera por equivocación.

-Si.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues… que he pensado mucho…- Mi corazón quería salir disparado de mi pecho, mis manos tibias bajaron su temperatura al máximo y comenzaron a sudar.

Y sin querer, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios.

-Esto no es nada fácil, Kendall.

-Dilo Logan, solamente dilo.- Te alenté con una voz bastante melosa para mi gusto y posiblemente para el tuyo.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente. No podrías estar haciendo otra cosa más que intentar ordenar todas esas palabras que querías decirme.

-Veras, Kendall…- Empezaste a contar, detalle a detalle cómo fue aquel primer beso, pero lo dijiste de una manera que me hacía sentir que había sido un error.

Eso me destrozo.

Seguí escuchando tus palabras, cada una de ellas me sumía más y más en el asfalto frío. Dijiste algo sobre no querer hacerme daño, sobre seguir siendo amigos, seguir viéndonos como antes de aquellas caricias y tal vez, alguna que otra vez, repetirlas sin un compromiso.

Empecé a llorar. No pude evitarlo.

No sé si fue por el hecho de que decidiste que deberíamos de seguir siendo amigos, porque me lo confesaste al teléfono o por este frio atroz que no me permitía hacer otra cosa más que temblar.

Quería decir algo sobre lo equivocado que estabas, las ganas que tenía de llevar esto a algo más serio o reclamarte el hecho de que me confesaras esto en un día donde se supone que el amor debe de ser celebrado.

Pero no pude.

Las lágrimas no me lo permitieron.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar.- Y así me dejaste, llorando, con frío, confundido, pero sobre todo, destrozado.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque es el primer fic que escribo en mucho tiempo._

_Por favor, dejen sus reviews que necesito seriamente que me suban un poco el autoestima como ustedes saben hacerlo._

_Aprovecho para decirles que tengo un nuevo blog (Bastante descuidado, la verdad) pero no esta nada mal un poco de publicidad._

_Visitenlo: los pensamientos que perdi . wordpress . com (Sin espacios, Fanfiction me odia y no pude ponerlo todo junto)  
_

_Una última cosa... ¿Que fic les gustaría que actualizara? No prometo actualizarlo dentro de muy poco, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que puedan leer algo de esa historia mía que les puede gustar un poco._

_Cuídense._

_Gracias por leer._

**_RusherloveKogan._**


End file.
